Forbidden Love
by SupaGirlXx
Summary: UPDATED! CHAP 4 UP Sasuke and Naruto ran away from Konoha, but what's the reason for their mysterious disappearance? A story of when two gay men fall in love, and the problems of it all..
1. Chapter 1

OHIO! i'm baaq! i've been wanting to start a Sasu/Naru story for soo long, so.. well... here it is! xD, enjoy!

and, the usual disclaimers ofcourse

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!

* * *

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair lovingly. It's been so long since they were peaceful like this, ironic how their only place of comfort, would be the place they've been trying to destroy for so long.

Otogakure.

Naruto mumbled something incoherent, turned slightly and put his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Mm.. Oi... teme.. We'll be alright now.. Won't we? They won't find us here, right?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Yea dobe, we're safe.."

---

A pair of crimson eyes poked its way through the shadows, invading the lovers' privacy.

_So, you've finally left Konohagakure, Sasuke. But did you really think you could leave your troubles behind? _

-------------- Time rewind, back to when Sasuke and Naruto first 'started' their 'relationship'-----

"Sasuke-teme, hurry up! Or are you too tired?" Naruto snickered, producing a grin that stretched from one ear to the other.

"Shut up, usurutonkachi." Sasuke silently cursed the blonde for his endless supply of stamina.

If possible, the grin had grew bigger.

"Neee, Sasuke-chaaan, if you're really tired.. I could give you a maassaagee." Naruto drawled out, sweetness drenching his words as he performed his infamous 'sexy-no-jutsu' to complete 'operation seduce Sasuke into losing, yosh!'

Sasuke felt the heat rising up to his face at the amount of 'hawwwttneess' (aishiteru: giggle Sasuke: -slaps aishiteru- baka.) in Naruto's words.

"Saasukkeeeeeee, o-nei-gai... I want .. cough cough TEME!"

Sasuke had decided, for the sake of his Uchiha pride, to quickly pass Naruto, so no one, and I mean _no one,_ would notice the dribble of blood running down his nose; thus, enveloping our beloved Naruto in a cloud of smoke.

"Gah! Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Naruto screamed out at Sasuke in his eerily feminine voice, forgetting that he'd tried to 'cheat' first.

"Shut. Up. Dobe." Sasuke muttered, now determined to defeat his dobe (oh my, not that again) -ahem- correction, _the_ dobe so he would have time to wipe away the small dribble of blood running down his nose unnoticed by others (for example, his dobe, rolls eyes, I mean, _the_ dobe.) But what he failed to noticed, was that a small, teeny tiny, dribble of blood flew past him, and hit _the_ dobe square on the nose.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his nose hurriedly, and it was when his hand came up to his eyes, to shield the blazing sun from his cool azure eyes, that he noticed the small red smear over his hands.

His worry blasted full force, thinking that it was his blood, but when his nose got one sniff of the blood, he had realized that it was not his blood, but Sasuke's.

His worry blasted up again, was Sasuke hurt? Perhaps he should tend to Sasuke, who was his best friend afterall, and what better time to boost up their relationship to ultra super best friend, then now?

"Yosh!" Naruto gave a silent (or so he thought) cheer, and began advancing forward at an incredible speed.

Sasuke looked behind to see the dobe catching up.

Shit.

Sasuke then ran off, full speed, when he had just crossed for the finish line that had proved that they did 400 laps around Konoha, and him being the winner of course, Naruto jumped on him, so that Sasuke had landed on his back, Naruto straddling his legs and pinnings his arms on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dobe?" Sasuke hissed, feeling a small blush creep forward at the intimacy of their position, though he had wished he would be the one on top.. No, no wrong thoughts! He was a Uchiha dammit!

"Healing your wounds, teme." Naruto replied, as though there could be nothing more obvious.

Sasuke blanched, having realized that Naruto must've somehow knew that he was bleeding, and.. Oh God.

Naruto peered curiously over Sasuke, inspecting him until..

"YOSH!" Naruto smiled, flashing a thumbs up.

He had apparently detected Sasuke's source of hatrid at the moment, Sasuke's bloody nose (a/n. and no people, not the one _down there_, not _yet_ at least ;D). Fumbling through his pockets, he quickly took out some napkins and started wiping Sasuke's nose, not realizing that a very, very sensitive part of their anatomy was touching.

Sasuke could not force back his blush at the blond's 'ministrations', but could only hope that the said blond wouldn't notice, or else it would be the end of Sasuke. But of course, Sasuke had no such luck on his side.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you _blushing_?" Sasuke felt as though he would pass out. But, once again, lady luck was on Naruto's side, as always.

"Oh my gosh! You are blushing! SASUKE'S BLUSHI–" Before Naruto could spread the news further, Sasuke did the only thing he could, pull the blond down, and lock lips. (Author: -snicker- only? Sasuke: -growls- shut it.)

Naruto's eyes widened noticeably and he pushed himself off Sasuke, and stood up, panting heavily with a thick blush covering his face.

"N-nani? What, What was that??!! Teme! You... I ... " For the first time in his life, Naruto found himself speechless.

"That was a kiss, dobe." Sasuke found himself oddly calm after the affectionate gesture, panting slightly from the excitement.

"I, I know that, te-teme! What did you do that for??!!?"

"To shut you up, usurutonkachi." Sasuke answered again, feeling oddly calm. The kiss, amazingly enough, didn't feel wrong. It felt meant to be. Silence. Oh my gawd. Sasuke Uchiha, did NOT just say that. He did not THINK that. It was not there. Things for Uchihas are NEVER meant to be.

Right?

"You could've done it normally! Like, I don't know, put your hands over my mouth! But.. But.. A kiss?" Naruto squeaked out, his blush darkening to about ten folds as he spoke the word 'kiss'.

"And you would've shut up? Just like that?"

"I.. I.. That's not my point teme! Just.. Just gimme back my first...!" Naruto's expression had changed to one of completely disbelief as he realized that, ironically enough, Sasuke had also stolen his first 'kiss', though it was by accident.

Sasuke smirked as he realized the blond's sudden change in behavior. _Maybe I should kiss him more often, if it could shut him up like this._

Sasuke quickly erased the thought from his head.

"You didn't like it?"

"I.. It was.. Wait a.. why would you care?"

"Because I didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you aga–" Sasuke was cut off as a fist smashed into the side of his jaw. Naruto's fist, to be more precise.

"PERVERT!" Naruto screamed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

------ At Sakuras'----

Sakura sat at her desk, looking at a picture of her and Lee together; both doing the trademarked 'rock-lee' pose. She sighed contently.

Everything was perfect.

She'd gotten over her 'little' crush with Sasuke a while ago, when she noticed the stares Sasuke had sent to Naruto, she'd decided to give up, for Naruto ofcourse, and had started her own fanclub; the 'Sasuke/Naruto Forever' club. Sakura was the president, Ino was the vice-president (for she'd given up on him too, after a confession from a certain lazy ass), and even Hinata joined. Sakura, was snapped out of her muse, however, when a giant ball of smoke landed in the middle of her room. Right on her Kunai pouch.

"Sakur– ITAI! Itai itai itai itai itaaai!" The ball of smoke screamed, after landing gracefully on the kunai pouch.

"Naruto?"

"Itaaii.. -sniffle- .. Why.. Why did you put that there Sakura-chaan?"

"What.. You landed on there! Okay, let's not get too riled up on this. First of all, why are you here?"

"I.. I'm here.. Well...-blush- can't best friends pay each other visits now and then?"

"-silence- liar."

"But.. But.. Sakura–"

"confess, or get out."

"Hai hai! Gomen-nasai.. Sheesh Sakura-chan.." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So..?" Sakura's heart was pounding with anticipation. Naruto was never this embarrassed about anything. This had to be important.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke-teme .. He. He kissed me!"

* * *

the flash back is gonna last quite a while, so bear with me! xD, i have the explain the full extent of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship and some other crap first, so yea.. xD, everything's moving a lil fast, i know, but... i was high when i wrote this! sorry!

Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

OHIO! i'm back again, after the long wait, ehe . , but don't be mad, we'll be inviting a few very special someones! (sasuke will be ooc, and no one, not naruto, definatly not me, gave sasuke-kun drugs! he is normal! that's how he always was and is!!)

Naruto: ohio minna! It's your idol Naruto here!

Sasuke: -snort-

Naruto: -silence- you snorted..!

Sasuke: -cocks his head in confusion- isn't that what Uchihas do?

Naruto: yea, well, it sounded weird.

Sasuke: -snort snort snort- hmmm...

Naruto: see?! it does sound weird!

Sasuke: well, i wouldn't say weird, you've -beeEEEP- me plenty of times when i snorted.

Naruto: -gasp- Sasuke! I did not ---

Sasuke: -cuts naru-chan off with a kiss- duwahahahahaha..

Aishiteru: -coughs nervously- well, um, the usual disclaimer,

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, AND I NEVER, EVER WILL ;-;

_Snorting is what Uchihas do best, hohohohooo!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Sasuke...Sasuke-teme... he. He kissed me!"_

----------

Sakura found herself staring into the mirror again, wondering if what she said to Naruto was the right thing to say.

She'd always had a certain knack for yaoi things, obviously, but when it really came down to the two 'lovers' there would be a bit of a problem concerning the reaction of the villagers. Honestly, how would they react when they found out the last of the Uchiha clan was in love with the 'Kyuubi-container'?

She sighed, rubbing small circles on the side of her head. What was going to happen now?

------

Naruto ran home, blushing heavily. Gawds. You'd think Sakura-chan would've been a bit more... oh, I don't know.. Logical.

–_flashback!-_

_There was a period of silence. Sakura had to regain her composure. She was by all means supportive of the idea, but she'd not expected their relationship to.. Well, advance so.. Quickly. _

"_I.. Well, that's great! I'm really happy for the two of you!"_

_The was a long period of silence in which Naruto stared at Sakura as though she was wearing pink spandex overalls. Finally, Naruto decided to break the silence._

"_-Clears throat- uh, Sakura-chan, you okay?"_

_There was another long period of silence, in which Sakura looked at Naruto as though he'd just confessed that he dyed his hair blonde, and wore blue contacts all the time. _

"_Uh, yea, Naruto, I'm fine."_

"_Then what's with the 'that's great! I'm really happy for the two of you?"_

"_Well, I'm sorry! Couldn't I be happy for the two of you?"_

_Naruto fidgeted a bit. _

"_Well, I didn't actually kiss _him..._."_

Gasp.

"_You don't mean he..."_

"_Yea. He did."_

_Another gasp. _

_Sakura had known about Sasuke's 'crush' on Naruto, and she had supposed that Naruto had been smart enough to figure it out. Apparently, our blonde lacked quite a bit in the mental areas. _

"_So? How?"_

"_Well -fidgets- we were racing, he started bleeding, so I thought he was hurt, and of course, what better time to boost up our relationship to '_ultra-super-best-friend_' than then? So.."_

_Sakura's mind had left to a world of her own as she 'listened' to the blonde's nervous blabbing. So Sasuke had, well, pretty much harassed Naruto in public, without his permission, obviously, and the blonde was till oblivious to Sasuke's 'crush' on him... what if.. No. Nooo. He wouldn't. But... what would a hormonial teenager do when their crush is close enough to _touch_ but is oblivious to their affections? Oh God. Sasuke would never, he was, for God's sake, an _Uchiha! _He would never lower himself to such standards, why, why.._

_All Sakura's defences for her teammate were crushed, however, when she heard the blonde (and yes, she was actually partly listening, Sakura had good chakra contro so, she had learned that transferring some chakra to her ears proved to be very helpful in some situations) mutter something about 'a blush', 'uncomfortable squirming', the intimacy of their position, and 'a slight _bulge_ down _south_'. _

_Oh, the poor, innocent little blonde. He would have no idea what was in store for him. She shuddered at the thought, and may God protect her from whatever there was to see. _

"_-gulp- well, that's pretty much what happened Sakura."_

"_-clears throat- Oh, well, I see." Sakura croaked out._

"_So? -nervous glance-" Sakura shot Naruto a confused look. _

"_So what?" Naruto rolled his eyes, and sighed exaggeratedly. _

"_Well, what should I do?" _

_This sent Sakura into another cloud, hell, storm of panic as she quickly groped for something wise, deep, deep in her mind. _

"_I.. You... Love?"_

_Naruto looked at Sakura with those innocent azure eyes of his._

"_What did you say Sakura-chan?"_

"_I.. That is.. Well, maybe you should give this whole thing a chance." Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _

"_What do you mean, 'give it a chance?'"_

"_Ugh! I don't know! Just give this whole relationship thing a chance! God Naruto! Sasuke. Likes you. -Naruto sent Sakura a crazed expression- WHAT?! HE LIKES YOU! OMFG! DON'T YOU GET IT? THAT'S WHY HE KISSED YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled out, exasperated at the blonde's bluntness. _

"_He... Sasuke-teme... he likes me?" Naruto murmured, blushing slightly. _

"_Yes! He does! Why do you think he kissed you?" Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. _

_Naruto backed off slowly. He'd gotten way, way too much from Sakura. He, he, all he wanted was some comforting words about how weird and stupid Sasuke-teme was! That was all he wanted, nothing more! That was... right?_

_Naruto shook his head, and headed towards the door. _

"_I.. I'm going to go now Sakura... I.. Don't.. Feel too well.." He muttered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

_-End flashback!-_

Naruto sighed, fumbling through his pockets for his keys. Doing a small yosh! after finding the object of his desire, he quickly unlocked his door, threw his belongings on the couch, and threw himself on his bed, snuggling in the covers.

He found himself unable to sleep, a chant repeating itself in his mind

_Sasukelikesyou, Sasukelikesyou, Sasukelikesyou_

Quick a/n:

Sasuke will be more bold, since he's done some thinking too, and since he stole Naruto's first and second kiss, kukuku, he found that there was no point in concealing his 'affections' for Naruto any longer, so he's going to be much, much, more bold. -insert evil laughter here-

Thanks,

Aishiteru

--------------------

Naruto cracked open an eye. Oh dear Kami. It was only 6 am. His mind played a repeat of the events that happened yesterday.

_God Naruto! Sasuke. Likes you. _

He yawned, his pink tongue darting out from his mouth. He looked over at his alarm clock. It would ring any minute now. He took it in his hands, and just as he was about to turn it off, it shouted. No, really, it _shouted_.

"Oi! Wake up dobe!"

He quickly turned down the alarm. Apparently, he hadn't slept so well last night.

"Dobe! Get up! We're late!"

Naruto's face distorted with fear. He had just turned his alarm off! He did!

"Come on! Get the -beep- (Naruto sighed slowly, his alarm clock had yet to learn it's manners.) Up you baka! Usurutonkachi!"

Naruto squinted his eyes together in suspicion. Those insults sounded eerily familiar.. Almost like.. Oh my God. Sasuke was somehow trapped in his alarm clock! There was only one thing to do:

SMASH THE ALARM CLOCK! -muahahahahaha-

Just as Naruto was about to raise his arms, triumphant expression on face and all, he felt someone jerk him harshly.

-------

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed, falling off his bed. And right there, beside his bed, stood the mighty proud Uchiha.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose slightly.

"What were you dreaming about dobe?"

-blush-

"It was nothing..." Sasuke's eyebrow rose up, he felt the evil gears in his head whirring. _Muahahahaha..._

"Na. Ru. To.-kuun," Sasuke breathed out Naruto's name, accenting every syllable. Naruto blushed heavily, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Did you.. Have a wet dream about me?" He whispered seductively, leaning close into Naruto so that the dobe could feel Sasuke's hot breath against his lips. The mood was ruined, however, when Naruto let out a strangled yell.

"NANI!?" He half croaked, half yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slipping out of Naruto's bed (wait... when did he get on there?) brushed himself off slightly, and turned to face the dobe again, his emotionless mask without a crack.

"Come on dobe, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes, we're late for training, baka."

"Oh.. Right." Naruto laughed nervously, as he realized that he found himself speechless again in the past twenty four hours... wait.. _Sasuke_ had just made _Naruto_ speechless, twice too!, in the period of 24 hours!

He glared at Sasuke suspiciously while making his way to the washroom.

"I know what you're up to teme, so, just, don't do it!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke leaned down on Naruto for the second time that day (Naruto was cursing himself for his height disadvantage) so that their lips were almost brushing, and murmured

"So what exactly is it that I'm doing, Naru-chan?" he whispered hotly into the blonde's ear.

5..

4..

3..

2-

"DUWAAAAAH! GYAAAAAAAH! PERVERT! SASUKE-PERVERT!"

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! and sorry for the shortness (iunno if any of you bothered checking my other story, but the chapters are noticably longer than this one.. aha.. ) so my excuse is that i need to preserve my ideas so the story'll last longer :D 

and yea, no ages have been posted cause, well, you must expand your imagination, ne?

and with that, Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

ohayo! I couldn't invite Sasuke and Naru-chan here today, cause i needed a bit of room to explain some things.

1) Naruto's 'reactions' will be a bit more extreme perhaps, but it's only because it would be his first time experiencing love, and he doesn't know what to do. The villagers have influnced him quite alot, and him being with the all-mighty Uchiha isn't going to look that good, even he knows that. So right now, his feelings are really messed up, he doesn't know what to feel. and the fact that i was listening to a rather depressing song when i wrote this chappy might have something to do with it. but still. hope you guys enjoy it.

oh, and sorry for the shortness. P

i'll try to update more often (i really will try my best!)

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the squirrels were–

Oh. Wait. Wrong story.

There seemed to be a black cloud looming over the usually cheerful training grounds of Konoha.

The birds were oddly silent.

The squirrels lay dead upon the ground.

A pair of frustrated azure eyes were focussed on a certain onyx haired boy. Calm black eyes stared back at him.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP CONFUSING ME!" The blond one screamed.

Kakashi and Sakura had both left already, leaving the pair to sort out their troubles along. An elegant eyebrow arched up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was the content of the question too complicated for you?"

"ARGH!" The blond sent another fist at the onyx haired boy, who dodged it with ease.

The usual training session between the two had turned to a full out battle.

"I'm not trying to confuse you," the amused boy replied "simply trying to find out something."

"WHAT? WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED?" The blond boy growled out in frustration. He felt his head throb painfully while trying to recall the events that had occurred earlier.

_Flashback-----_

_Sasuke had successfully won another one of their 'fights'. Naruto was fuming underneath Sasuke's weight, drenched in his own sweat. _

_Sasuke was straddling Naruto's legs, placing himself in a very, very comfortable position. He'd had attempted to look into Naruto's eyes a few times, but Naruto had turned his face around_ _with a small 'hmph'. Sasuke chuckled to himself. Naruto glared at him in annoyance._

"_What is it, teme? What's so funny?"_

"_-smirk- nothing. Just the fact that I've beaten you 3 times in a row now." Naruto growled loudly at that, and turned his face around so that he was looking into Sasuke's eyes, glaring daggers, missiles, spears, and any other weapon imaginable at the poor (?) onyx haired boy. _

"_It wasn't fair. You.. You.. You used dirty methods!" The blond argued, small blush staining his cheeks. _

"_Hmm.. All's fair in love and war dobe..." Sasuke took time in absorbing the sight of Naruto underneath him, wriggling (or, in other words, trying to get out of the annoyingly intimate position they were in), hair plastered to his head (because of the sweat), his azure eyes glinting with anger and determination, small blush staining his cheeks, and his breath was coming out in small puffs. _

_Sasuke groaned mentally. How long would it be before he finally decided to rape the blond? How long would he be able to keep up his almost non-existent control?_

"_Teme! What are you looking at?" Naruto squeaked out. _

_Uchiha's were never ones to lie..._

"_You."_

"_Eeeh?? Nani? Nan, Nande?" _

_Uchiha's were forced to lie occasionally, in extreme situations..._

"_At how stupid you look dobe." An angry growl escaped the blond's lips. _

"_I don't look stupid! In fact, teme, I'd say I look much better than you! And I'm bigger too."_

_Wait. Did the blond really just say that? Was he dreaming?_

"_Prove it, dobe." Sasuke whispered huskily into the blond's ear. _

"_Yosh! Okay!" _

_Oh dear Kami... it was too good to be true!_

"_See teme? My muscles are bigger than yours."_

_Sasuke knew it was too good to be true. _

_Sasuke decided to remain silent at this point. _

_It didn't feel to pleasant to be crushed by your own hopes. _

_Naruto's smile stretched from one ear to the other, his whisker marks darkened against his oddly evil gaze._

"_Oho. Hit a soft spot, have I, Sasu-chaan?"_

"_Tch. As if, dobe."_

"_You, teme, are embarrassed." _

"_I am _not_ embarrassed."_

"_Yea? Well, you've sure been 'blushing' a hell of a lot lately, and I think – MMMPPH!"_

_Guess who's lips just landed on everybody's favourite blond's. _

_Sasuke got up slowly, enjoying the fact that his breath mixed with Naruto's, who, at the moment, was currently still too shocked to speak. Sasuke too the opportunity to lean down so his lips were besides his beloved Naru-kun's ears. _

"_Aishiteru, dobe."_

_Naruto's brain froze. His brain started going on autopilot and started playing every memory that happened in the past few days. _

_The last thing that one by on his little trip down memory lane, ironically enough, was what Sakura had said to him (was it yesterday?) How silly he had thought it was. How absolutely ridiculous. _

'_Just give this whole relationship thing a chance! God Naruto! Sasuke. Likes you'_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what dobe?"_

"_Why do you love me?" Naruto felt frustrated. _

"_Well? Answer me!" Sasuke chuckled softly, his chest rumbling against Naruto's. So he wanted to know why, did he?_

"_Well, for one, you're hot, you're blond, you have a damn sexy body, you have blue eyes..."_

_The rest had fell deaf to Naruto's ears. Sasuke's words repeated themselves in Naruto's head. _

'_Hot... blond... blue eyes..."_

_Naruto pushed Sasuke off him with tremendous force._

"_YOU TEME! YOU JUST WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS! YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU REALLY LOVED ME! GO FUCK IF YOU WANT A BLOND YOU BASTARD!" and thus, a punch was sent flying towards Sasuke's head. It had connected, however satisfying-ly, and ended in a sickening crunch. _

"_That's not what I meant, dobe, if you'd just listen.."_

"_There's NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL!"_

"_No, you don't, you understood nothing."_

"_YES I DO! YOU WANT ME FOR MY LOOKS, YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME!"_

"_Naruto, I love you. No matter what you are, or what you do, I'll always love you."_

"_LIES! THEY'RE ALL FREAKING LIES! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU? YOU'VE JUST TEAMED UP WITH THE VILLAGERS TO HATE ME TOGETHER DIDN'T YOU? IT'S JUST BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING DEMON CHILD ISN'T IT? IT'S THE KYUUBI ISN'T IT? WELL FUCK YOU! DID ANYONE ASK ME IF I WANTED–"_

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, pressing their bodies together._

"_I love-"_

_Naruto screamed into the air, and pushed Sasuke away from him harshly. _

"_STOP CONFUSING ME! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

_Naruto sent a rasengan flying madly into the woods. Why did he care so much? Why did he react so wildy? Was it.. Had he fallen in love also? NO! NO! HE DIDN'T! _

_Another roar was let out into the sky as Naruto pulled at his hair, tears dripping down his face. And he sat there, sobbing wildly, his hands hugging his legs. _

_End flashback–_

"I need to know if you love me too."

"CUT THE CRAP! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!"

Sasuke was getting very, very frustrated now. He had just about snapped the last strand of the legendary Uchiha 'patience'.

"What the hell am I supposed to prove to you that I do love you then, dobe?"

"Leave. Just leave, please." Naruto cried, his seemingly lifeless body fell to the ground, his eyes were puffy from all the tears.

"Naruto. I won-"

"Please. Just leave. It's the least you could do for me. Just leave me alone."

"Fine, I'll leave. But know this dobe, you can't run away from this. I'll give you some time to sort things out, that I promise, but I am expecting an answer dobe. And I won't stop until I get it."

Naruto shut his eyes, and let his tears sink into the ground.

_If only you understood. If only, if only.

* * *

_

hope you liked the chappy. :D

i'll try to update asap! Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

(SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!)

Hmmm.

Okay, okay, guessing game time!

Guess which hot onyx haired boy is getting very very pissed off now?!!

If you guessed Itachi. I'll look at you, smile politely, and slap you. (For being half right):D

If you guessed Sasuke, however, I'll look at you, smile politely, slap you, and say 'YOU CHEATER!'

Ahem. Well. Anyways. Back to the original plot! Hope you all enjoyed the guessing game!

_The closed captioning is brought to you by _Uchiha Corp. _See a store without the Uchiha name? Call us at 1800-Uchihasareubersexyandwillowntheworld and we will thank you (using our equally sexy kage-bunshins of course) for giving us the opportunity to own yet another part of the world (if there is any we haven't conquered yet). Thank you. _

_And to rabid yaoi fangirls. The phone number listed before was not the phone number to our house. _

_-disappointed squeal-_

_And if you do somehow track us. Beware. We will use _**any** _force necessary to get rid of you. _

_Ciao! _

_i don't own naruto and i never will..._

------ And so, back to our original program------

Sasuke was pissed off. Angry, mad, furious, etc.

His 'beloved' Naruto-chan had been ignoring him ever since his little outburst.

Oh he'd love to get his hands around the blond's pretty little tan neck... and he could think of some other places on the blond's deliciously tanned skin he'd like to get his hands around too.. But... this fanfic's rated T..soooo.. -loud coughs- anyways...

Naruto wouldn't look at him, wouldn't speak to him, hell, he wouldn't even spar with Sasuke! Every time it came to training time, he'd make some lame excuse and an insult (the usual 'oh, sasuke-teme is too 'ewwie'! I'll get teme germs from him!') and pout and do the puppy-dog eyes until Kakashi, yes, even Kakashi had given in to him (mostly because he was so loud, whiny.. Annoying.. like an 'un-swattable' fly.. Buzzz.. Buuzzz.. Buzzz -SWAT-') and so for the next few months, Sasuke was teamed up with Kakashi, who proved to be less of a challenge than a few years ago, and Naruto was thus teamed up with Sakura.

Naruto had tried, in vain, to show Sasuke that he was straight, and liked girls. He'd always be extra close to Sakura-chan, gaining a slap and 'HENTAI' from the poor, defenceless, bubble-gum hair coloured girl.

Hell, he'd even took out Hinata a couple of times.

Oh Gods. Sasuke had started twitching madly.

-_flashback within the on-going flashback :)-_

"_Oi, Hinata!" _

_The silver eyed girl turned around, long hair swaying in the wind. Naruto was sure that everyman in Konoha had probably had a wet dream about her at least once._

"_O-o-ohayo Naruto-k-kun!" _

_Naruto felt a violent twitch-fit coming on. He absolutely hated how the girl stuttered. _

"_Hm. -grimace/smile- um.. Hinata-chan... I was wondering if you wanted to come to the new ramen stand with me? Not as a date, of course, just as a... friendly meeting." A heavy blush covered her pretty features. _

"_H-Hai N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto felt like stabbing himself in the head. Oh why? Why did he do this again? Her stuttering was driving him crazy! One more stutter and that's _**IT**_! Naruto, in fear of what he would do to Hinata-chan if he let his anger get the best of him, quickly arranged their meeting and left with a hasty goodbye. _

"_Ahaha, eerm, so we'll meet at the ramen stand at 7 pm, see ya Hinata-chan!" And with his final words of departure, he left the confused but happy Hyuuga girl._

_--------------------------------_

_Naruto had put on a casual black T-shirt which was a bit too big for him, so it hanged deliciously off his shoulder, Sasuke felt drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. _

_Naruto chose to ignore the fact that there was an oddly familiar smell around the restaurant... almost _too_ familiar... naaah... as if the teme would stalk him, Naruto snorted. He quickly put a smile on, however, as Hinata approached, and all thoughts of _him_ were erased._

"_Oi! Hinata! Over here! I got a table reserved just for us!"_

_Oh dear Kami how Sasuke wished Naruto was saying that to him rather than that stuttering slut.._

"_N-N-N-Naruto-kun! S-s-s-sorry for b-b-being so l-l-late! I was tr-tr-tr-trying to look.. N-n-nice for Naruto-kun!" she quickly blurted the last bits out. _

_Naruto felt torn between his emotions. _

_He half wanted to kill Hinata, and half hug her. Her stutter wanted him to slap her, her cuteness wanted him to hug her. It was a hard choice. _

_He just sat there, smiling, and smiling.. And smiling..._

_-Time skip-_

_Their date had gone past quite quickly, Naruto trying to talk as much as possible to avoid Hinata's stutter. _

_At the end of the date, Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek. Waves of fury started to roll off the Uchiha then. _

_Now, maybe it was just Naruto, but something about the aura of this restaurant felt odd... best be on his guard... _

_He quickly said his goodbyes to Hinata and left, sure that there was something odd about the restaurant they were in. _

_-end flashback-_

Sasuke smirked. Hinata's funeral will come soon.. He had time. He laughed maniacally. He was fine... nothing to worry about there.. -another chuckle-

Ah, he best be moving on now, staying on his bed won't bring him any close to the training grounds!

-Author pauses there slightly-

(quick a/n)

Aishiteru: what's wrong Sasu-chan?

Sasuke: -grunt-

Aishiteru: but... you're so weird.. Like.. Almost.. What's the word..

Sasuke: -gruntgrunt-

Aishiteru: ah right! That's it! Optimistic!

Sasuke: -gruntgrunt- -snort- -grunt grunt-

Aishiteru: aaahh, I see, so it's because you can look forward to another day of torturing Naruto-chan right?

Sasuke: -smile- -grunt-

Aishiteru: aah, I knew it! Well, on with the story!

-author starts to.. The story.. Ah, on with the story!-

Sasuke had arrived earliest this time (oddly enough) and had made up a conversation on how to confront his dobe about _that_. Now, if only he would arrive...

And here comes our beloved Kakashi-sensei now, skipping casually across the bridge.

"Yo."

"Hn. Training?"

"Oho! Sasuke-kun, did you not receive those emails I sent out regarding that matter?"

-Silence-

"Sasuke-kun, have you by any chance blocked my email address?"

-silence-

"-whine- Saaasuuukeeeeeee-kkooooiii"

"You were sending me ninja porn."

"-Gasp!- but I would never Sasuke-chan!"

"One of them had _Shino_ in it."

"-GASPEH!- you WATCHED all of it? Because if I remember clearly, Shino came out only around the ending of the -BEEP- or was it the other one where he and kiba were -BEEEP- and he came around the beginning, or was it the one with me dressed as Shino and Iruka dressed as Kiba since we were -BeeEP- or perhaps.." Sasuke quickly cut him off.

"So there's no training today?"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt an familiar chakra signature coming at a incredibly fast speed towards them.

"Ah, well, I think my dolphin-chan just called me, Ja Sasuke!" Kakashi ran off, snickering and mumbling about blonds and onyxes.

A blond blur appeared on the middle of the bridge, panting slightly, sweat dripping off his face in an oddly delicious manner.

"G-gomen! I was late, because I -pant- because I -pant- because.."

"Get up dobe, there's no training today."

Naruto froze, eyes widening in shock.

"You.." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yea dobe, it's me."

"What.. What're you doing here..? I thought there wasn't any training..."

"There isn't. Didn't you get that email Kakashi sent you?"

"Email? What the hell's an email?"

Sasuke quickly silenced. Realizing that he had no idea what the hell an email was.

"Whatever dobe. Wanna spar?"

Naruto looked around nervously, not wanting to face Sasuke right now.. Or ever..

"Not really.. Have to finish.. Cleaning.."

"Pussy."

-silence-

-growl-

"what did you call me?"

"You. Are. A. Scaredy cat dobe. Chicken. _Pussy_."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shut up."

"Naruto is a _pussy_."

"FINE! I'LL FIGHT YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER PISSED OFF UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Sasuke grinned.

"Good, now shut up and fight dobe."

"Ladies first."

"Then by all means, go dobe."

Naruto swore, but quickly conjured up a few Kage-bunshins. Sasuke, finally satisfied that he was gonna get a decent fight, quickly got into a fighting stance.

Naruto quickly threw a few shurikens at Sasuke who dodged all of them with ease. However, he felt his eyes widen with shock as he felt a shuriken fly by his hair, barely missing his ears. He swore and quickly turned around. He had forgotten about the kage-bunshins. He smirked, and took out a few kunai from his pouch.

_Finally, a worthy opponent.._

However, to his immediate anger, he had realized that one kage-bunshin was missing.

He counted again in his head... _one... two.. Three.. Four.. Five! There were six!_

He quickly summoned his chidori and blasted through the kagebunshins. However, when he had reached the second last bunshin, he had watched in horror as he struck the real Naruto through the stomach, blood splatting everywhere.

He sucked shook his head slowly, as though not believing what he had just done. Naruto was lying on the ground, unmoving, eyes staring upwards at the sky, unblinking. Sasuke felt the energy drain out of his body slowly, his mind failing to function.

"N..Naruto?" he whispered.

He bent down to pick up the splattered form of his lover, however, as he neared Naruto's body, he'd suddenly disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke. When the smoke had finally dissipated, his beloved Naruto was gone.

For one crazy moment, Sasuke had thought that someone had teleported to Naruto's side to kidnap him... but no... Sasuke would've seen his/her face.. Because it would've taken at least 2 seconds to form the necessary had signs... and Sasuke also had his sharingan on.. It would prove to be impossible to miss!

Sighing heavily, he'd realized with indignition that he, the great Uchiha, had been tricked. Apparently, before he had attacked the second last clone, the first one must've been preparing the had signals to summon another bunshin, then using an illusion that it was hurt! Thus, when the last clone had been destroyed, there was still one clone left, who'd been illusioned to look hurt. Sasuke must've missed the signs the sharingan was showing him, being overcome with worry for the blond. Ah. His blond has grown much, the plan was simple, yet quite affective in slowing Sasuke down. Apparently, it was well thought out.

Sasuke stood up, a sadistic smile spread over his face.

_I love a good game of catch. _

* * *

JA! 


End file.
